


Don't Take That Sinner from Me

by scaringghosts



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, firstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaringghosts/pseuds/scaringghosts
Summary: In which Teddy Q  brings a guitar around and Faraday surprises them with a song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars. Nothing belongs to me, just the thought. This is my first time posting any of my work and I'm real nervous so be easy.

It was their last night. Last night together and probably last night ever so Faraday took it upon himself to make the most of it.He laughed and drank. He poked fun and ate until he couldn't anymore. He'd made up stories about Maria and Ethel, his two beautiful guns. Vasquez even joined in claiming he had three Maria's. All in all they all had a great time. Until Teddy Q brought out a guitar.

 

 Faraday jumped up insisting he wanted to play the first song, already having the perfect one picked out.

 

 Anxiety scrapped at his chest plate as he took the string instrument, settling the curve of the wood on his leg. He swallowed thickly, glancing around the table at the waiting eyes around him. He nodded once, looking back down at started to strum.

 

 "Oh lord oh lord," He started. Faraday was far from the best singer but if a small gasp from Emma was any indication, he was better than any of them expected. He swallow down on the lump in his throat.

 

 Last night, he reminded himself, nervous twist starting in the pit of his belly. "What have I done? I've fallen in love with a man on the run." And the words were out and everyone knew he was in love with their Mexican outlaw, and is _scared_ him.

 

 He didn't dare look up as he continued. "Oh lord, oh lord, I'm beggin you please, don't take that sinner away from me." It was an old love song his ma would sing, but he altered the lyrics as their journey progressed.

 

 Last night. "Ooh don't take that sinner from me." If he didn't do it now, when's the next chance he'd get? "Oh lord oh lord what do I do?" His chest squeezed and his breaths shorted the tiniest bit.

 

 "I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you." Last night, he kept reminding. "He's raised on the edge of the Devil's backbone." He's a dead man tomorrow. "Oh I just want to take him home." It's now or never. "Oh I just want to take him home."

 

 His head felt a bit light and his fingers shook. He hummed out a long 'oh' sound, the thoughts of confessing such a thing and being dead by this time tomorrow clashed in harsh reality. "Oh lord oh lord, he's somewhere between a hangman's knot and three mouth's to feed." He continued despite his growing anxiety, keeping his voice from shaking as best a he could.

 

 "There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose. He did what he had to do. Oh, he did what he had to do." Sweat was forming at the base of his skull. He hummed again, steadying himself, leaning farther over the guitar. "Give me the burden, give me blame." He felt a little like he was going to be sick, whiskey catching up to him.

 

"I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame." His fingers moved faster as he picked up the beat, the heel of his boot banging against the wood panels of the floor. "How many, how many Hail Mary's is it gonna take?"

 

 Faraday slowed the beat again. "Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not. He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got." Truth flowed out of him, sucking him dry leaving him small and vulnerable. "Oh lord, oh lord." He's completely stop strumming the strings. "I'm begging you please don't take that sinner from me. Don't take that sinner from me."

 

Heart knocking on his ribs, Faraday slowly turned his head up to a quiet audience. "What?" He asked, squaring his shoulders defensively.

 

 The back of his throat burnt and it tasted sour. "Was... Was that for me, guero?" It was so soft, Faraday was convinced he made it up, but it took one glance. One glance to know he didn't. One glance to set him off, those dark eyes so soft with emotion it shrunk Faraday.

 

 Abruptly, he stood, room spinning. His gut clenched, guitar falling to the table. "I think I'm gonna be sick." And he turned and walks out the doors of the boarding house.

 

 He rushed off the porch. He gripped a long line of wood as he bent over and throw up burnt it's way out of his throat. Tears stung his eyes and his limbs felt like jelly as he swayed.

 

 "It's okay, guerito." Came from behind him, a big warm hand being pressed into the small of his back rubbing soothing circles. "You'll be okay." Vasquez whispered.

 

Little do they both know Faraday will have taken six bullets and blow himself up all for the sake of a town he didn't know of up until two weeks ago.


End file.
